Making Pages from Scratch
Making a new page on a wiki, any wiki, can be a challenge for people that don't know source codes very well. The purpose of this page is to aid in the construction of new pages. It's a brief guide, and will include some of the tips and tricks necessary to making your page a success. New Pages The first step to creating a new page on a wiki is to get to the "Page Creation" screen. On the upper right corner of the wiki is a drop-down menu labled "Contribute." When clicked, five options will appear. To create a page, click the "Add a Page" option. This brings up a popup window titled "Create a new article." From here you have several options. The first three options are pre-created "Templates" that make page construction easy, but the final result does not look as good. The fourth option, "Blank Page," will allow your page to be made from scratch, and is what this guide will aid you with. Select "Blank Page," add a title in the text box under the heading, and click the "Add a Page" button. Congratulations! You now have a blank page that you can mess with to your heart's content! But how do you make that page look good? Read on. Headings, Sub-Headings, and the Table of Contents Main Headings Now that you have your blank page, it's time to start adding to it. The first step to this is adding a heading. Whether it's an appearance or a personality description, you have to lable it. A Heading is created by clicking the menu marked "Format" on the editing bar above the text field. A main heading is labled "Heading 2," bolded and underlined. Clicking this tab will create a Heading, type the title of your first heading. Hitting the Enter key will switch the format to normal text. Sub-Headings Once you have a main Heading, you can create sub-headings, for example if you want to separate your History section into different sub-sections. This is done by clicking the Format tab and selecting "Heading 3," then typing the title of your sub-heading. Hitting the Enter key will again revert the format to normal text. Table of Contents The Table of Contents is extremely easy to build. As you create headings and sub-headings, the Table of Contents will create itself. Infoboxes Creating an info box is also easy. On the right side of the screen is a set of boxes. Scroll down to the "Templates" heading and click "Infobox." This brings up a pop-up window allowing you to create an Infobox. Add the title of the infobox, then skip down to where it says "Row 1 Title." From there add whatever is necessary. For example, in Row 1 Title, enter "Name." In Row 1 Info, enter your character's name. Row 2 Title, enter "Gender," and in Row 2 Info enter Male or Female, and so on. Once you have finished entering the information, click "Preview," and if the preview matches what you want, click "Okay." A small puzzle piece will appear in the Visual Page, drag it to where you want it. It's recommended to place it all the way at the top of the page, before the first heading. Pictures To add a picture to your page, look on the right side of the screen. Under the "Add features and media" section, select "Photo," and it will bring up a pop-up window listing photos recently added to the wiki. If none of the photos are what you want, you may upload your own photo saved to your computer. When you select an image, you can choose whether it's on the right or left sides, how large it will be, and what you want the caption to read. Then click "Add photo," and you may move the picture around on the page as necessary. Quotations Once you have your headings and yoru pictures, you may wish to include a quote from some character, whether it be yourself or another. Quotes are added by clicking the italics button, writing the quote out in "quotation marks," then hitting enter and clicking the indent button, to the left of the format tab. Add the name of the person who said the quote and you're done! Categories Now that your page has been created, it's time to categorize it. Categories are lists of pages that fit the brief description of the listed category. Examples of categories are a character's species, a character's class, and so on. This makes your page easier to find within the wiki. On the right side of the page is a section marked "Categories." Simply type the name of the category you wish to file your page under and hit enter, and it will be added to the list. You may have multiple categories per page. For example, if you have a Mirialan Jedi Sentinel, the categories would be Mirialans, Jedi Knights, and Jedi Sentinels. These aid in keeping the wiki tidy and professional. Publishing Your Page Preview Before publishing your page, it might be a good idea to look it over as it would appear in the Main Wiki. This is done by clicking the Preview tab. Clicking Preview will bring up a popup window that will show what the page will look like when it is published. If you're satisfied with how it looks, click Publish in the preview window, else the back button or the "X" button will bring you back to the editor. Publish If you're satisfied with your page, and don't want to preview it or have done so all ready, simply click the Publish Button and your page will be published to the main site. Category:Guides